From under His paw
by dLex00
Summary: "You did lie a lot for me, my dear. It only seems fair for me to keep my end of our bargain." She crossed her arms and glared at Him. "Tell me then, wolf WHEN did I ever say a lie? I trick and I mislead. I DO NOT lie. That is the way the fools tread, not I. Now give me what you promised. I promise not to tell any. You have a reputation to keep, after all."
1. And so she's dead

_He giggled at her annoyed expression. "You did lie a lot for me, my dear. It only seems fair for me to keep my end of our bargain." _

_She crossed her arms and glared at Him. "Tell me then, wolf WHEN did I ever say a lie? I trick and I mislead. I DO NOT lie. That is the way the fools tread, not I. Now give me what you promised. I promise not to tell any. You have a reputation to keep, after all." She smirked._

_He snarled but kept his end of the deal._

_Then they went their own separate ways…_

_…Many cursed that they had crossed paths… more will hope they never do so again._

_From under his paw… a new beast was set loose._

_But all he could do was giggle._

* * *

><p>And so he acted on His advice.<p>

And so it was that she too was to walk the Beyond much like her sister.

"You cause a great grief to my Father, wolf." She glared at the god and crossed her arms over her chest. "Am I to blame you for the loss of my sister as well? Or did you simply though it to be fun to see me dead and sadden my Father even further?" But he just giggled at her statement which fueled the fury in her even more. Her glare deepened and she waved a dismissing hand in his direction.

"Away from me you foul creature! I wish none of you company!" She hissed at him, turned from him and left. Whether a god or not there was little he could do to her that she would bother to care about. But the cunning trickster was not done with her yet. He swiftly ran past her only to stand in front her and stop her from… wherever she was heading. She stopped to glare at him again much to his amusement. And so he giggled. Again.

"You hold no love for my kin. Why must you stop me? Leave me so we can part our ways." She fumed at him and this time he let her go. When she would get out of his sight, thought he would follow. Wherever she went he was there, always too close and never too far, watching every move she would make.

She would sit, close her eyes and at times he would almost think her to be asleep. But then she would open her orbs, stand and walk, continuing on her endless wonder in his realm. Her endless routine of never ending walks and stops soon bored him and soon he was often away on a hunt. On his return he would see her doing nothing new.

Later, as the time passed when he had it in his luck he would see her talk with other wonderers of his realm. Every now and then she would take away the pleasure he took in playing with the dreamers, warning them to be cautious of his being. He allowed it for she knew them not. He never let her see any of those she did, however.

She seemed content to ignore him and so he lurked, in the shadows always too close and never too far. And then, when the day that he long awaited had come. On the same day she came to him with a request.

"I learned that my Father returned to the Creators today." She said.

"It does not seem to upset you." He countered. They could both bore each other with information they both already knew. She frowned.

"My Father was a fair king. Kind and caring, respected by his people and his family. Until we died. That changed him in a way none would have expected. " She said as she sat down near where he was laying. She stared out in front of her and he stared at her, both in silence. Soon she stood and left him. That was the time he last saw in centuries.

She returned to roaming his realm and he returned to his hunt. He would not spare any who come to his hunting ground, whether their stay was permanent or not. But too soon he would bore with his usual ways of tricks and mockery. And so this time HE chose to seek her out. He stood tall and proud as he smirked down at her, content with his new thoughts and plans of trickery.

"I shall give you back the life that was taken from you for my honor. You may walk the lands of the mortals once again." His offer did not seem to faze her.

"And why would you do that, wolf?" She asked seemingly bored but he knew better. Her question was proof enough for him that he perked her curiosity. He giggled. It was something, he realized, he haven't done as often as he used to.

"I imagine there must be something you wish in return. Should I accept this offer of yours."

He ignored her.

"You shall walk the lands for as long as I chose otherwise. My tricks shall be yours and yours shall be mine. What is it you say?"

She thought and she thought hard he could see it.

"It seems you are not nearly as powerful as they say." And this time she smirked and he frowned. His loud growl shaken the Beyond and he barely heard her speak. "It seems, however, there is little accepting to be done on my part. Seeing as this is your realm and you have already made your decision." She said and he agreed. Now they both smirked.

And so he allowed her back to live among the mortals.

And with her, he shall walk among the living also.

And so he acted on His advice.

And so it was that she too was to walk the Beyond much like her sister.

… For a time.

* * *

><p>Hey folks! I hope you'll like this. Since the main plot will be focusing on DA:I and my OCs ...adventures there these chapters I'll be posting before I get to seeplay the game are to show her involvement in the previous DA:O and DAII.

Have fun ! :)


	2. But not anymore

She must have spent more time in the Beyond than she thought, because the first time she wanted to cast a fire spell so she could cook her rabbit, she ended up burning down most of her hair and one eyebrow. She had to spend half of her days listening to her dreaded friend's giggling and mocking her about her look. She would fume and mock him as well. It seemed the wolf enjoyed their angry banter but she soon learned his patience was thinner than paper. Nevertheless, she tested it all the same.

Mostly she was free to do what she wanted. She would roam the lands just like she did in the Beyond. She would hunt, indulge Him, practice her magic or study how to wield daggers.

Sometimes she would take part in grand battles to 'make the world a better place' or to help others to coin by making them redraw some borders on the maps. That's what she said anyway. Her real reason was simply amusement. Much like her very unlikely friend, she herself did not like it when there was little to do to occupy one's mind with. Boredom was something she would avoid, especially when after all the years she and he both would spend with trickery and laugh now He seemed to be bored with whatever she did. This meant He would come and visit her less often and when He did come it was when she was asleep, just to annoy her more and see her furious with everything.

Having little to do and no companion to talk to meant little amusement, even less then she expected. She started to doubt whether coming to a forest with all its peace and quiet was a good idea. But seeming as she found a place that was not infested with those tainted, rotting and utterly disgusting darkspan – though clearly that was only a matter of time - she still thought boredom was better than losing her every second meal to their stench. The constant dog and rotting garbage odor was also lacking. One small blessing she would have thanked the Creators for, would she not hear a loud growl that made it too hard for her to concentrate every time she tried to do so.

And so she went to sleep. After a little rest she would decide where to move on next so she could escape this Blight. She had fought in enough to be able to miss out on one. Soon the darkness drew her in but she couldn't rest at all. Even in her slumber she was condemned to walk and search. Thankfully it didn't take long for her the find Him. He was lying on a little spirit. The sight was … a bit odd to say the least.

"Is this your new way to have fun, then? Doesn't it poke your sides?" She asked and as usual he giggled.

"It must learn its place, would you not agree?" He grinned, his fangs showing. His grin as always was unsettling and something she would never get used to. "What is it you want? Have you nothing better to do then coming to bother me?" He asked and shifted a little. The spirit boy gave a painful groan in response.

"At least that is something. I could try and bore myself to death but for some reason I doubt that would provide fun for any of us. So I came here. I also decided not to take part in this Blight. We both have seen a fair share of what that could offer." She said ignoring the undertone of annoyance his voice held. Clearly he wasn't happy that she interrupted his fun time while he crashes the spirits of others. "I'll go to Denerim next and sail away from the stench."

"Ah, yes. That is quite the nuisance is it not? I must say, you mastered your senses rather quickly. It was most unexpected."

"Must you make fun of me so, oh you Mighty Dread Wolf? Though I suppose half a century is a small amount of time compared to what you had at your disposal to master yours." Her response and sing to go was a deep and angry growl. She just shrugged him off. He couldn't hurt her, not now anyway. If he chose to stand the spirit would run and then he would have to chase after him giving her more than enough time to wake. And if he remained still, well that needs little explaining.

"I'll take my leave now. I came to let you know you might be in the need of more spirits to sit on. Nothing amusing seems to happen these days." She muttered as she turned to leave.

"Ah, but that city, my dear. That's soon to be a place worthy of my attention. You should stay there for while."

"You wish us both to be killed by garbage. Oh how I'll marvel while I play in it." She said but they both knew she would stay.


End file.
